Bad and Badder
by MarinaWrites
Summary: Jessie Montgomery spent the past six years wishing she could return to Beacon Hills, her home tow. After a car accident orphaning her she finally can, to live with her cousin Scott and her Aunt, but this isn't the same Beacon Hills any more. with an old crush finally making a play even though he's dating her best friend, and a totally hot and totally out of bounds Derek Hale...help
1. Chapter 1

…..Today 8:30pm- ….

"Scott, you're being really neurotic now." I said, but he didn't reply, he just carried on threading his lacrosse stick, I rolled my eyes. "Anyway… are you working at the clinic tomorrow after school or are we on different shifts again?" I asked.

"We're on the same shift." Scott answered robotically.

"Ok well as good is this conversation is, I have socks that need ironing."

"If you leave I might actually go insane and start kissing this stupid stick. I _have_ to get on first line." Scott finally tested the net one last time before dropping it down. Scott had an obsession with playing on first line for the team this year, after he spent last year's games sitting on the bench. He rose from the bed we were laying on, listening to music, while he did his weird lacrosse stuff, and I read Teen Vogue. I raised an eyebrow as Scott snorted and walked to his pull up bar in the bathroom doorway. He did a few on the way to brush his teeth, showing off because he knew I could barely hang on there to save my own life. He'd been training and training all summer and now Aunt Melissa and I had a hard time keeping him fully clothed, he never missed a chance to show off.

As he shut off the water, noises came from outside. "Did you hear that?" I asked him. He paused and nodded. He grabbed a sweatshirt off the bed and put on some sweat pants on over his basketball shorts. I grabbed a jacket and shoved my feet into some boots, no time to put anything else on over my pyjama shorts, I would just cower behind Scott anyway. He grabbed a wooden baseball bat.

We crept out of the house and on to the wraparound porch, I stood close behind Scott, bravery was not something I prided myself on. He leaned over the side to look over the railings, when something shook from the vines and bushes growing over the house, hanging down from upstairs windows. I screamed instantly as something person shaped flopped down from them, Scott yelled, the thing yelled I screamed. I instantly jumped to the worst case scenarios, it was a murderer, a dead body (though why would it be shouting?) some sort of poisonous animal about to kill us with its claws.

But then it was just Stiles. " .hell Stiles!" I shouted

"You scared us to death man!" Scott said loudly "what where you doing?!"

"You weren't answering your phones!" he said, hanging upside down "why do you have a bat?" he asked, eyeing it like Scott would still use it. I rolled my eyes, Stiles was so…hyperactive. All the time.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott said we did live right near the woods, but then so did the whole of Beacon Hills. Stiles spluttered indignantly "Listen, I know it's late but you gotta hear this! My dad just left 20 minutes ago, dispatch called, they're calling in every officer from the Beacon Hills department and even state police." Stiles rushed.

Wow that was big, Beacon Hills was a small town, and Stiles' dad was the sheriff, what could've happened so that the whole of the force, let alone state police, needed to come here?

"For what?" Scott asked the question before I could open my mouth

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles flipped down and leant up over the fence towards us

"A dead body?" Scott asked

"No, a body of water, dumbass, of course a dead body." Stiles rolled his eyes

"Well, they found the body, so what's the fuss about?" I asked, people died all the time, why was this such a big deal?

"She's a girl, probably in her early twenties, found in the woods. But they only found half." Stiles explained. I winced, that was…gross, for lack of a better word.

But Scott's eyes gaped with the prospect of an adventure, like Stiles' were already, and ok, so I got a little excited too.

"I know, we're _so_ going." Stiles said.

We locked the back door, and squished to all fit in the front seat of Stiles' vintage jeep, as we sped towards the Preserve, and the sign that strictly said no entry after dark. And it was pretty dark, and cold. Note to self, next time Stiles suggests an adventure that involves woods/ outdoors in any way possible, which they usually did, insist on putting on pants first, oh, and bringing a cell phone.

We got out of the jeep, Stiles had a flashlight. "We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked as me and Stiles pulled ahead. "You're the one bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles snapped, and that was true, Scott was never invited to any of Jackson or Lydia's parties or out with the rest of the lacrosse team/popular people, like I was. "I wanted a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott whined

"Yeah because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort." Stiles quipped; they had both been bench jockeys for a whole year.

"No, because this year I'm playing. In fact, I'm making first line."

"It's good to have dreams, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said, and I laughed. I hoped Scott got on first line, and then I'd have more excuse to go to games with Lydia, to ogle Jackson secretly. That was pathetic, but there was something about Jackson that had struck me in sixth grade and it never went away.

"Just out of interest, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked, as I dodged a branch.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." Stiles said with a laugh, trying to make out it was no big deal, when now we didn't know whether to look for fingers or toes. Then I imagined a group off mushrooms growing in front of a tree where cold, dead, grey toes sticking up from the ground and had to run and catch up with the boys because I creeped myself out so much.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked, laughing

"Also didn't think of that." Stiles marched on with the flashlight

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said, as Stiles lead us up a dirt hill we had to climb up on hands and knees it was that steep, so now my bare legs were muddy and cold, as where my hands. I wiped them on Scott's hoodie. "I know." Stiles grunted, reaching the top of the hill first.

Scott leant against the tree, taking breaths from his inhaler. Me and Stiles lay flat on the ground, watching a group of police flashlights move around the supposed crime scene.

"Hey, come on." Stiles jumped up and ran towards them, I followed and Scott lagged behind, begging us to wait up. I dropped back to run with him, and we jumped behind the tree as someone yelled.

Stiles had been seen, and a huge black police dog had snarled at him, making him fall to the floor in surprise. Me and Scott exchanged worried looks; getting caught was not part of tonight's adventure.

"Hang on; this little delinquent belongs to me." Said Stile's dad, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles played it cool, but it failed

"So, do you listen in on all my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son, as me and Scott stayed as still as possible behind the tree.

"No… well, not the boring ones." Stiles admitted

"Where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who, Scott? Scott's a home, he wanted a good night's sleep before lacrosse tomorrow, and Jessie….Jessie is at Lydia Martins house." I grit my teeth, as Scott grins, it seems like Stiles is the one going down for this.

A flashlight comes in our direction, and the Sheriff shouts our names, I hold my breath and try and make myself as small as possible, which isn't really hard as I'm even smaller than _Stiles._

The sheriff seems satisfied that we're not there, Scott breathes out a sigh of relief. "Well young man, I am going to walk you back to your car, and we are going to have a little conversation about something called _invasion of privacy_." I stifle a snigger; I don't know how Stiles' dad puts up with him.

As they walked away, the slight drizzle that had been going on for the past half an hour got a little harder, I put my hood up as we crept away from the rest of the police. "Great, what are we going to do _now?"_ I angrily whisper, Scott just shrugged and looked around. We walked on, hopefully in the direction of a road that would take us back in the direction of home.

I couldn't see the police anymore, so we weren't going to get caught, yet the woods were eerie, and I half wished we had gotten caught with Stiles, and I'd probably be at home on Skype to Lydia about what to wear tomorrow by now. I looked up at the huge tall trees, something rustled and birds, or bats flew out of them, I shuddered, and wished, not for the first time that night, that I wasn't wearing my summer pyjamas.

Scott took some breaths from his inhaler, and we walked on a bit further. "I don't think we're going the right way." I said

"What is the right way, anyway?" Scott wheezed.

I walked over to a small mound, in the hopes that I might be able to see better from higher up, no such luck, but as I turn round to tell Scott to call someone, out of nowhere a heard of deer came rushing through the woods, running along the path where Scott stood looking around.

"Scott!" I yelled, I dropped to the floor as the deer trampled the ground, some hooves sounded scarily close to my head, but almost as quickly as they came, they were gone. "Oh my God, Scott are you ok?" I jumped up and ran to him, he seemed ok, and so I helped him up. "I lost my inhaler; help me find it, quick." Scott puts the flashlight on his phone and we rustle around in the leaves.

"I think it went over here." He called over to me; we make our way over to a patch of leaves, as he shines the light over the ground, I look for white and blue plastic, so when I see half a girl staring at me with her intestines hanging out, staring at me with pale, dead eyes, freaking out was kind of allowed.

Scott didn't notice it right away, so when I took off backwards, screaming and retching, he saw the body and jumped back in horror, and then took a tumble down the hill that all three of us had walked up earlier. "Scott?" I shouted, and my voice quavered. There was a shout in response. "Scott!" I screamed louder, beginning to cry as Scott's shouts grew fainter, I couldn't move, and I felt like curling up into a ball as I heard growls coming from the same direction as Scott's shouts.

With my back still against the tree I take some deep breaths and shut my eyes. _This isn't happening. You are at home in bed, Scott is right next door. You're dreaming._

I snapped my eyes open as I heard a rustle that was a little closer to home. The thing that got Scott was coming back for me. I was dead. Scott was dead, to match all of the other dead things in my life. "Oh God, no. please, please make this a dream." I murmured.

Over near, the uh, 50% corpse, the light from Scott's dropped phone illuminated a huge figure standing over where the body was….not. How could it just disappear? Though, now I tried to make out the edges of the figure, it, he, whatever, was holding something bulky. Oh god, it was the killer, he was _human._ I clamped my hands over my mouth and held my breath. Then, with a rustling of leaves, the figure was gone.

Then my feet seemed to unfreeze and I ran for Scott's phone, and then sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me in the direction where I lasted heard Scott yell for help. "Scott!" I yelled again breathlessly, when I heard a swerve of car tyres, a road, I must be near the road.

"Jessie!" I heard Scott yell, his voice broke on the second syllable. I broke through the final trees and stood at the edge of the road. It was empty and dimly lit. My breath came out white and I shivered.

"Scott?" I asked, as Scott lifted up the corner of his shirt, to expose deep wounds. Looking at them closely, they were bleeding and bruised. Looking at them from far away, it was a bite mark. A pure animal, sharp toothed, strong jawed bite mark. "Holy shit Scott!" I shouted, running over to him.

He looked scared. "Come on, we have to go home to get these sorted, I'll call your mom, or Jackson for a ride." My fingers shook as I tried to use the phone. Scott snatched it away. "No, we'll walk; it's only a few miles." He said "We can't tell her." He said, Scott's mom had taken double shifts at the hospital so we could afford to survive, with two teenagers instead of one. "Ok, but at least let me clean it, ok?" I said, he nodded, and we started to walk back home in the dark. So much for skyping Lydia and Lauren, my two best friends.

…Later that night….

"Suck it up, Jesus, Scott!" I said, as I disinfected Scott's bite marks

"It _hurts._" Well then next time Stiles drags you out to the woods at night _say no."_ I scolded, getting bandages out of the first aid kit, as I knelt down in front of Scott in my room, playing nurse to his, admittedly scary, bite mark.

"You came too!" he retorted

"Yeah but I didn't get bitten!" I snap back, it was a stupid thing to say, he couldn't have helped it, but it's all I had.

"I didn't ask!" Scott said

"Anyway, that's all I can do, so when you come crying to be because you're infected, I won't care."

"Infected with what?" He raised an eyebrow and put on a clean shirt. "I don't know. Werewolfitus or something." I said wearily, making a weak joke.

"You get a ride in the morning?" He asked, before leaving

"Yeah, Jackson is picking me up, why?" I asked

"Just asking, night Jess."

"Night Scott, there's aspirin in the bathroom if you need it." I called as I shut the door. I logged on to my laptop and immediately skyped Lydia.

Her pouting face filled the screen. "Sorry, I got caught up…" I apologise

"You could've called. Or texted, Jessie, do you even _know_ what a text message is? Because I haven't been receiving too many off you."

"I'm sorry, Scott stole the charger, my phone's dead." Lydia rolled her perfectly lined eyes and adjusted her long strawberry blonde hair, in perfect curls. "Anyway. First order of business…wait, where's Lauren?" I asked.

"She isn't online. I already checked." Lydia said

"Oh…should we wait?" I asked

"Nope, I _texted her,_ you know that thing you're supposed to do with your best friends?" she raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes. "She's wearing the black jeans from Macy's with the green lace top and her black jacket and those black wedges that were in the sale at that cute boutique. And her Marc Jacobs bag, you know the one her aunt who works for Teen Vogue got her on the waiting list for?"

"Yeah, I wish I had $400 to spend on a tote." I said to the screen. A few short months ago, I would've been able to spend that on a bag and it wouldn't even count as my weekly allowance, but when I moved in with Scott and my Aunt, there had been rather painful cutbacks, as in, II was quite literally poor and even Macy's became a luxury. It was torture; I had millions left in my Parent's bank accounts, which were frozen until I turned 18, as where the stocks they had in mega companies which were probably worth more than this whole town. "What are you wearing?" Lydia asked, admiring a perfect pink manicure. "I have no clue. I beg your fashion guru advice." I mock begged into the webcam, pulling my lips into a pout and widening my amber eyes.

"You should wear what you bought last weekend." Said Lydia. "It's still on trend and it totally works." The outfit we both had in mind was a navy blue floral dress that came to just above my knee, a dark cream chunky knit cardigan, with grey wool knee socks. "It would totally go with my brown boots and the brown leather tote, right?" I asked

"Definitely." Lydia said.

We talked for the next half hour, before Lydia insisted on at least eight hours of beauty sleep. I set out my clothes for tomorrow, looked at my charged phone over on my bed. I changed my pyjamas, put away the first aid kit and climbed into bed. I read through the many text messages I had received, one was from Danny, the gay lacrosse goalie and Jackson's best friend, it was a joke that nearly made me laugh out loud, I texted him back. The next few were from Lydia, enquiring about my existence, the same from Lauren, and the most recent, sent only a few minutes ago, was from Jackson. And I won't lie, my heart beat got a bit faster and I opened the message;

_8:30 AM outside your house tomorrow. If you do not have coffee you will not be entering the car on any grounds_

There were a few angry lines blank, then one little kiss. But it was just a friends kiss, not a real kiss, like the ones he put to Lydia, it was just a 'hey, we're friends sharing a joke' kiss.

_I will get a stray cat to piss in your coffee x_

I replied, after analyzing the ways in which I could reply. My and Jackson texted back and forth all the time, and every message sent from me was carefully analysed before it was sent to make sure I appeared as a great, amazing carefree girl.

_I will put rabbit crap in your bagel x Came_ the reply from Jackson

_I won't eat any bagels then x_

_I won't drink any coffee then x_

_I won't need to make you any coffee in that case x_

_Make me coffee pleaseeeeee L x_

_Ok but only because your car is pretty x_

_I am pretty x _he replied

_In your dreams, toad face x_

_No but seriously, bring coffee. Dan's keeping me up all night talking about this guy he met at his dad's country club x_

_Ok double pinkie swear, night x_

_Night x_

I turned the phone off, set my alarm and tried to forget that just next door, Scott had a huge bite mark on his hip, we found half a dead body, I _saw_ someone take it and we nearly got ran over by Deer.

….8:35AM…

"Do you swear on your life there's no cat pee in this?" Jackson asked as I passed him the travel mug full of fresh coffee, made exactly the way he liked. "Yes, I swear. I even gave you the boy cup, there was this adorable hello kitty one just waiting for you…" I laughed as I teased him

"So, you coming to practice today?" he asked

"Do I usually come to practice? Do I usually cheer for you? Do I usually sit next to your girlfriend with an amazing talent for sign making?" I ask, raising both eyebrows

"Point taken. Lydia's meeting us at school, right?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Why do you sound so…displeased?" I asked

"Wow, someone's been jumping on the AP English bandwagon, you expecting an upgrade straight away Miss Montgomery?"

"Of course I am, but come on, spill."

"I don't know, Lydia's just always…pushing me." He shrugged

"Maybe that's a good thing." I said, leaning my head out of the window in the crisp autumn breeze. I caught sight of myself in the grey porches' wing mirror. I had big eyes, one was brown, the other had a more greenish tinge to it, you couldn't really tell unless you looked really close up, which I had rimmed with eyeliner and lots of mascara, a small nose, wide forehead and big lips to rival Lydia's, framed with dark hair that today fell in loose waves. I had darker skin, where Lauren and Lydia had pale, flawless skin. I was small and lean, I hoped, from running track for three years at my last school in Colorado, but here in Beacon Hills, everything was focused on lacrosse, a game which I admittedly loved to watch.

"Maybe." He murmured. I sat back straight in my seat and poked at the kneecaps sticking out of my dress. "Come on, speed up or we'll never get there." I said "You have a Porsche but you're driving like my grandpa!" I yelled, changing the mood to happy. The happier I kept myself; the less last night would be on my mind. I hadn't even spoken to Scott this morning, other than 'would you pass the froot loops?'

"Hey come on!" Jackson complained, but put a lot more pressure on the gas and we sped the last mile to the school, breaking the 40 speed limit, going at least 70, whooping and cheering. Jacksons face drooped at we flew round the corner into school, and into a parking space near the bike racks where Scott was locking up his battered bicycle, taking off his helmet. I pinched the bridge of my nose "why did it have to be him. Why did I have to be related to him, off all people?" I asked myself.

At school, we weren't friends. We were acquaintances by genetics, an unfortunate accident that led my Mom and his Mom to be sisters. But at home we were inseparable.

"What a loser." Jackson scoffed and Scott, and threw open his car door, hitting Scott with it. I got out the other side. "Dude, watch the paint job" Jackson said rather threateningly to Scott, before a familiar voice shouted "Yo, Jackson, let's go bro." Jackson turned

"You coming, Jess?" He asked

"I'll be one second." I said and smiled as he walked away to join his friends. I heard Stiles' jeep pull in. he came over "I gotta see this thing." He said, referring to the bite Scott had obviously told him about. Scott lifted up his shirt to show Stiles the slightly bloodied bandage. Stiles went out to touch it, but thought better of it. We started to walk towards school. "It was too dark to see, but I think it was a wolf." Scott said

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance" stiles said knowledgably.

"Why?" I asked

"There are no wolves in California, there haven't been for over sixty years." He said

"Well I heard one howling." Scott said, walking up the concrete steps.

"So did I" I agreed, I had heard _something_ in the woods

"No, you didn't. Like I said . . ." Stiles said stubbornly.

"Well something bit him. And I'd bet my stupidly small allowance it wasn't a deer." I said

"Oh yeah, we found the body. Or the other half of it." Scott said

"Seriously?!" Stiles yelled

"Yes, I'll send you my therapy bill." I said

"This is the most amazing thing to ever happen to this town since…Since the birth of Lydia Martin! Hey, Lydia!" He called as my best friend walked passed us. "Walk with me, we have stuff to do." She said to me, ignoring Stiles completely. I shrugged at the boys as I walked away with Lydia.

"What were you doing with those freaks?" She asked, as Lauren joined us, wearing the outfit as described by Lydia, looking her usual, pretty curly haired self. "Who's a freak, and can I get his number?" She asked, by way of greeting

"Just my Cousin and Stiles." I said

"Hum. Not really what I was thinking of when I heard freaks." She said, looking sad. We met up with Jackson and the other lacrosse team. A quiet, pale boy with startling blue eyes and dark curls was standing near the edge of the group. I nudged Lauren, the guy was Isaac Lahey. He was kind of a loner, and Jackson secretly told me one that his dad hit him, since they lived near each other. Lauren had a crush on him; she winked at me then adjusted her long curly auburn hair, turned and gave him her winning cheeky grin. He went a little pink round the cheeks and smiled shyly back. She turned back to me, flushed beneath her freckles. Green eyes shining "Go _talk_ to him." I whispered, hitting her on the shoulder. "No way, I'm playing hard to get for a few more weeks." I rolled my eyes, she had been playing 'hard to get' for nearly three months. "Lauren, I love you and everything, but that is not a guy you play with, that is a guy you go and have a cute, shy conversation and hold hands walking in the woods blushing with. Now move your skinny ass and go talk to him." I said forcefully, but Lauren was staring blankly behind my head, where I had patiently been ignoring the wet sounds Lydia made while she kissed Jackson, I wasn't going to lie, but it was stinging worse that getting nail polish remover in your eye. Not that I had done that, but I could imagine it was kind of the same feeling. "What?" I said, but Lauren just bit her lip.

"I have an idea. One sec." Lauren whispered, she dove into her bag and pulled out an iPhone. She made it look like she was checking her hair in the screen, tilting it at an angle and moving a few curls, but when she gave me her phone, it wasn't a dark screen, and it was a picture. Of Jackson, still kissing Lydia but looking over her shoulder, longingly. I looked and Lauren blankly. There was a tuft of dark hair in the direction of Jackson's big blue eyes. "That's _you."_ Lauren squealed "I _told_ you it was meant to be!"

"Shut up!" I whispered to her. "But can you, err…send me that photo?" I asked, nervously. Ok, maybe in some creepy way I wanted to know that Jackson could look at me that way, Lauren winked and a new message icon displayed in the corner. "Thanks" I said "Now go talk to Isaac before the bell-…" Too late, the bell rang, threatening to shatter my eardrum. I groaned.

My group of friends all went their separate ways, Jackson loitered behind with me. "Uhm, hey. I'll see you at practise later, right?" He asked uncertainly, for a guy who was completely confident and amazing at everything, he was totally showing the cracks today. "Of course you will." I smiled, and walked away to my AP English class, forgetting to tell Jackson that the principal had put me in it already, looking at my test scores from Colorado.

…

When the bell went, Lydia was waiting outside my class. We walked down the hall to pick up Lauren from biology. "Whoa, look at that jacket!" Lauren said, as a dark haired, pale unfamiliar girl was standing in front of a locker, she had on an amazing beige jacket, like I swear I saw that in teen vogue like two weeks ago. "Let's go talk to her, I think she's new." I said. We stalked up to her, Lydia spoke first "That jacket is absolutely _killer_" she said, Lauren nodded in agreement, the girl smiled bashfully. "Where'd you get it?" I asked

"My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And _you_ are our new best friend." I said, smiling at her. Jackson came up behind us and started kissing Lydia. Lauren smirked at me; I shrugged and made a face at her. Here comes the Nail polish remover right in my eyeball. "I'm Lauren, this is Jessie and that's Lydia." Lauren introduced us

"I'm Allison." The girl smiled again, she was pretty, she was fashionable, and she was in.

"Oh, and that's Jackson." I said, gesturing to him

Lydia and Jackson broke apart. "So this weekend, there's a party." Lydia said

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson finished

"Oh, I can't, Friday is family night." She said, looking sad "Thanks for asking."

"You sure? Everyone's going to be there before the game." Lauren said, like why would this girl pass out on Jackson's back to school party? It was the ticket to popularity, and it was the night before the first lacrosse game of the season

"You mean like football?" she asked

I nearly choked on the mouthful of water I had just drunk, I managed to swallow it a laugh at her "You're joking right?" I asked

"The sport here's Lacrosse." Jackson said "We've won state championship for the past three years."

"Because Jackson is team captain." Lydia cooed at him, playing with his fashionably styled hair.

"We practice is a few minutes if you don't have anywhere else to go." Jackson offered

"Well I was going to—"Alison started

"Perfect, let's go." I cut her off and pulled her along with us as we picked up more people on the way to the field.

…

We took seats on the benches as Scott and Stiles arrived on the field. "Hey, give me your number" I said "I'll make sure everyone gets it." I said, she reeled off the digits and I immediately relayed the information to my friends list, and sent a text message back to Alison reading "Guess who?!:)" so she had my number. We watched in silence for a few minutes. Scott rolled his shoulders and got ready to play.

"Who is that?" Alison asked, nodding towards Scott.

"I'm not really sure." Lydia said

"It's my cousin, Scott McCall. I live with him."

"Why? Where are you parents?" I inhaled sharply as she asked the forbidden question. Lydia and Lauren looked at her sharply; she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"It's OK guys." I said, and then too Alison "My parents and my Little brother died in a car accident four months ago. But we lived here till I was eleven anyway, so it doesn't make a difference really." I said, even though it made a huge difference. "Oh, I'm sorry." I waved her off

"I don't need your apology, you can't change the past." I said, and we went back to a slightly awkward silence.

The coach put Scott in goal, obviously in an attempt at raising people's spirits by throwing balls at him. I put my head in my hands and look away as Scott is on the ground.

A few minutes later I hear Lydia "He's actually pretty good." I look up, the crowd falls silent as Jackson pushes through to get to the front of the line, as he gets the ball and runs full speed, leaping in the air before launching the ball at Scott. He caught it. No _way. He caught Jackson's ball._

Everyone stands to cheer, and I rise awkwardly to a half up half down level, not sure if my family ties to Scott mean I should cheer him on, or the fact I love Jackson, to not cheer for Scott. I give up and sit down and clap quietly, secretly happy that Scott may actually not be so dorky.

After practise, Jackson stormed off, Lydia didn't try to talk to him, and she just gave him her look that said 'I'm not impressed that you aren't the best lacrosse player anymore. Make it up to me'

I grabbed for his arm, but he pulled passed me into the locker room. I bite my lip, Jackson had a taught time, he found out he was adopted when he was 11, shortly before I left, I guess he never really got passed it, and Lydia being so demanding and bitchy wasn't helping. I waited for Scott and Stiles to get changed. "We're going back to the woods." They announced

"What? You're going back to the woods where we found half of a corpse and nearly got killed last night? Are you really that crazy?!" I exclaimed, like what were these guys trying to injure me permanently?!

"I left my inhaler, I need it." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'm coming with you." I said, god knows what would happen if I wasn't there to keep them under control.

…

We entered the woods a different way, it was the quickest way to get there from school, me and Scott still had to go to work at the vets, for minimum wage, I might add. Scott splashed through a small river, Stiles followed him, and I balanced over a log, so as not to get my boots wet.

"It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained about the lacrosse practice. "And that's not the weirdest thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, see things I shouldn't be able to see, smell things…"

"Smell things? Like what?" I asked

"Like the spearmint gum Stiles has in his pocket"

"I don't have any…" stiles checked his pocket

"Ok, that's really freaky." I said, eyeing Scott, he didn't really _look_ any different.

"And it all started with a bite." Stiles said

"What if it's like an infection and my whole body is filling with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked, as we trudged along in the woods.

"You know what; I actually think I've heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection."

"Oh my god seriously?"

"Yeah, it's called…Lycanthropy." Stiles said, deadly serious, I stifled giggles.

"No way, what is that? Is it bad?" Scott didn't get the joke

"Yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month." I carried on the joke

"Once a month?" Scott asked

"Uh huh, on the night of the full moon." Stiles said, Scott stared, starting to get it, before Stiles let out a howl. Scott shoved him and walked away

"You're the one who heard a wolf howling!" Stiles called

"There's something seriously wrong with me!" Scott yelled back

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles insisted, he faked a werewolf impression, badly.

"Ok, obviously we're kidding, but if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's the full moon." Stiles said. We arrived at a familiar place, it looked totally harmless in the daylight, but at night it was my own personal nightmare.

"I could've sworn this was it, the body was right there." Scott said, "We came running, I dropped my inhaler, maybe the killer moved the body?" He asked, when I remembered the figure with the bulky thing in his arms, I bit my lip, should I tell, or had I been hallucinating?

"If he did, I hope he left your inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks, and I need my allowance- ahhh!" I let out a scream, as I turned round a tall guy was standing there watching us, he hadn't been there a second ago.

He walked over to us, and the closer he came, the hotter he got. He was older than us by a few years probably, tall, dark, handsome. With pitch black hair and icy eyes, stubble and obvious muscles he was…whoa. And he did _not_ look happy. "What are you doing here?" he demanded

I felt my mouth drop open and eyes widen. Scott mumbled something, Stiles just 'uhhhh-ed' for a really long time. "This is private property." He said, practically snarling. He seemed familiar, like I _should_ know him, from somewhere…

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." I said, finding my voice, speaking to him like I would of spoke to any of the lacrosse team guys.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something" Scott said, this guy was _scary,_ like animal scary. But kind of beautiful. The guy raised his eyebrows, as if to say '_you were looking for what, idiots_?' "But, uhh, never mind." Scott gave up too easy; he should've stood up for himself! I stepped forward to tell this guy where he could stick his private property, but then he tossed Scott his inhaler, Scott caught it one handed, it looked pristine, like it had never hit the ground.

Then he gave me a lingering glance that made the hairs stick up on the back of my spine as he walked away. I shook it off "Come on, we have to get to work." I said, at this rate we were going to get in trouble for being late, we were supposed to be at the vets after closing time, too feed the animals and clean up, totally gross crap, apart from feeding the cute little kitties, which I usually took a picture of and sent to Danny and Jackson as jokes, or to Lydia and Lauren too awww over.

"Dudes that was _Derek Hale."_ Stiles said, though the name didn't really ring a bell "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked

"His _family_. They burned to death in a fire like ten years ago" Stiles informed us, huh, maybe the guy was a supreme douche, but I knew what it was like to lose your family.

…..

By the time we got to the animal clinic, it was dark. A rainstorm had rolled in, and the rain hammered down on the windows and roof, and thunder boomed through the sky, it was eerie.

"Hey Scott, I got some disinfectant and a new band aid, come here so I can clean your…erm…bite." I said. Scott came over o me and lifted the corner of his shirt, I peeled the bloodstained bandage off, and I winced in preparation for what I might see, but here was just smooth perfect skin, not a mark.

"Huh." I said, meeting Scott's eyes. "You're such a freak Scott, but hey, if you do decide to be a werewolf, can you turn me too? We could be in, like, a pack. I'd totally be alpha." I rambled, but I was really just trying to not let Scott see how freaked I was, I mean, that bite was bleeding and scabbing yesterday in a really gross way, and had kept on bleeding after I put the bandages on, and now it was just, gone. Vanished, invisible. And with everything happening to Scott, him suddenly being an amazing lacrosse player, the sounds he said he was hearing, it was too weird.

"Let's just go feed the cats." Scott said, and he went and got the huge bag of food from the supply room, we went in to the cathouse "Hey kitties!" I yelled like I did every day, and Scott followed me into the room, and it was chaos. The cats went crazy, meowing and clawing and hissing. "Scott, I think I better feed them alone tonight, your wolfness is affecting their chakras." I said, spouting some yoga drivel Lauren told me, that her mom told her.

Scott left as we heard a banging at the door, I listen for a few minutes as the voice was…Alison? She sounded frantic. Hmm, I think I'll leave Scott to the hysterical girl. I turned on the light, filled up all the cats' water bowls and food bowls, gave them some fresh litter. I spotted a small cat, who's fur was the same light brown as Jacksons hair, and it's eyes were a strange blue colour, I stuck my hand in the cage and spiked up its hair long enough to take a picture to send to Jackson with the caption 'Jackson is a pussy'. I then played with a few more of the cats, waiting for a reply. When my phone made a noise, it wasn't for a text, Lydia was calling me.

"Lydia, hey." I said

"Are you busy?" she asked, her voice was higher than usual. A fat ginger cat looked at me from is cage, I sat cross legged on the floor and began stroking it. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Jackson broke up with me." then the sobs broke loose and something like ice dripped down my spine, Jackson and Lydia were made for each other, both rich and popular, they were like a power couple. "What? Why?!" I asked

"Some stupid thing about me always snapping at him!" Lydia wailed "But I snap at _everybody"_ she sobbed, my heart broke for my friend. The incoming call noise bleeped "Lydia, give me one second." I said, she cried in response. "Hello?" I said down the phone

"It's Jackson."

"Oh, _you."_ I sniffed. "I have your crying girlfriend on the other line, who I really should be getting back too."

"Hey, wait, I know it looks really bad but I just couldn't stand her anymore." He said

"That doesn't change anything, you, me, Danny, Lydia, Lauren and the others are still going to be friends, so you escaped nothing apart from the all access pass to her bra!" I practically yelled down the phone, before switching back to Lydia "its ok, honey, he obviously wasn't good enough for you." I said

"You're right, he couldn't even score at practise today, he probably won't even be _first line_ if he carries on, and I don't know who he thinks he is…" I could tell this would be a long rant; he cat clawed my jeans playfully as I went back to Jackson's call. "I'm back." I said

"Are you any less pissed?" He asked

"No, not really." I snapped

"Look, just come over, ok? I need to talk to you."

"I can't, I'm at work. And we're talking anyway."

"I'll come pick you up, it's not the same."

"No, it needs to be the same, you need to tell Lydia you made a mistake and get back together and normality will resume." I said, before ending his call and getting back to Lydia just in time for her to finish ranting with "So I've decided we're not really broken up. He's just testing our relationship because he's unsure. But we are together, we have to be together because he's popular and hot, and I'm popular and hot."

I would've told her that a relationship should kind of mean more than that, but it would be wasted, since Lydia got so carried away with playing dumb that she actually forgot to stop. But I wanted Jackson, but I wanted things to be normal so much more. "Yeah, I totally get that, are you going to be ok?" I asked, trying to get off the phone

"Yes. There is nothing to not be ok about. Me and Jackson will be perfect by the party on Friday"

"Uh huh, well I gotta go, we have a patient." Lydia hung up without saying goodbye. I double checked all the locks on the cages, put the fat ginger cat back in his and slipped him a treat for letting me pet him. I walked past the big cage for all the cats that needed to be adopted. They were all tiny kittens whose mother had died. They meowed softly, they were all different colours, but there was just one tiny all black one with huge green eyes. I wanted to take her, but we couldn't afford it, and the way the cats had reacted to Scott earlier, I didn't think a new kitty was a good idea.

I turned the light of and shut the door to the cat's room, dragged the bag of food down the hall and put it back in the horrible smelling store room. I looked through the window in the door of the main exam room, to find Scott and a very wet looking Alison, I wonder whether I should offer her my spare shirt, but decide against it because I am just too lazy, Scott tended to a dog when I heard the familiar purr of the Porsches' engine out front. So Jackson had come. I rolled my eyes and stuck my head round the door. "Oh, hey." Alison looked surprised

"Hello." She said, Scott rose an eyebrow at me

"Um, Jackson's here for me, sorry for leaving you but….I have to talk to him."

"Yeah, see you at home later." Scott said, I closed the door and ran to Jackson's car, in the rain.

"I thought you were going to ignore me." He said, he was staring blankly out of the window.

"I thought about it." I said back, staring out of the other window into the darkness

"I'm…glad you didn't." He said

It was such an un Jackson like thing to say, he usually took everything for granted.

"So, what did you want to say?" I said, and he gunned the engine and pulled out

"I wanted to tell you…that I hope we can still be friends and Lydia won't come between us."

"You drove out here in this weather, just to ask me that. Really?" I raised my eyebrows, this boy was insane.

"I guess so. You wanna watch a movie at my place?" He said, we were practically at his house.

"So you drove here to get me to watch a movie with you? You could've just asked on the phone."

"I prefer to just take." Jackson smiled, and sounded more…Jacksonish.

"Believe me, I know. Do you have popcorn?" I asked

"Of course, we have everything."

Jackson's familiar house was large and modern, full of the expensive stuff my house used to have, we went through to the cinema room, I took off my soggy cardigan and threw it in a pile on the floor, Jackson came through with a glass bowl of popcorn and two cokes "Shouldn't you be on your lacrosse diet?" I asked, he just shrugged and threw me a bottle, I caught it but fumbled, he shook his head. Scott's new reflexes would be great about now.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked, Jackson took of his jacket and threw it next to mine, even though it cost triple what mine had.

"You pick." He said, drinking from his bottle of coke. I got up to the shelves and shelves of DVD's. I'd watched them all, I figured Jackson had too, then an old favourite caught my eye, I looked back at Jackson, he was just staring into space. I put the dvd into the player and went and sat back on the couch. "What did you pick?" he asked

"It's a surprise." I said, as the Disney logo filled the screen, and tinkerbell flew across the castle.

"Are you freakin' serious?" He said

"Yeah, oh come on, I used to love this movie when I was a kid, everyone knows Disney makes you feel better!" I said, he groaned.

…..

"Didn't that make you feel better?" I asked, as the credits rolled after nearly two hours of Peter Pan

"No."

"Liar. You even sang along."

"If you tell anyone about this I will make sure you won't live to see prom." He threatened, laughter in his eyes.

"Ok, I swear!" I said, he drove me home and we said an awkward goodbye.

"Scott, I'm home." I called

"In here!" he yelled from the kitchen, I hadn't eaten since lunch and Jackson hogged the popcorn, so I was starving.

"I'm starving, what's for dinner?" I asked, even though it was nearly 10. Then I smelled the burning and I didn't really feel all that excited about dinner anymore.

"Or what was for dinner." I said, looking at the mess

"I tried to make pizza."

"What was that you said about having an insane sense of smell?" Scott looked defeated. So did the black, charred thing that used to be pizza.

"Why don't we get take out, my treat?"

"Sure." Scott said, and I spent the night being a dork with my cousin trying not to think about the Jackson Lydia drama, and what was going to happen tomorrow.

….

The next two days were brutal, Scott was an animal on the lacrosse field, and by Friday he'd made first line. I sat at my room, while Scott went over to Stiles' house after an Advil fuelled call insisting he went. I applied my makeup perfectly, my just about shoulder length hair was thick and shiny and perfectly straight. I also managed to find the perfect outfit to wear without having to buy anything, Black lace shirts with a loose cream button up, with a pastel pink blazer, pearl earrings and a gold necklace with a tiny wolf on it I found at a boutique like a year ago. I agonized on whether to wear heels or flats, and decided on black heels. I heard the shower turn off, so I went in to Scott's room. "What do you think, too much?" I asked Scott and Aunt Melissa, on a jaw dropping scale of one to ten, it was a seven. "No, perfect, didn't you say Jackson and Lydia had broken up?" Melissa asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's complicated." I said, she looked at us both, Scott had a horrified expression on his face so she'd obviously asked about Alison. "Do I have to have the talk with you both?" she asked

"I already got the safe sex talk with my Mom." I said, figuring that's what she meant, and then I saw the car keys dangling from her fingers "Oh my God! I meant about leaving the tank full! I'll take these back." She said, snatching the keys away from Scott's hand

"Oh come on are you serious?!" I said

"Yes! I am not ending up on some reality show with a pregnant sixteen year old!" Melissa shouted, I could feel my face burning.

…..

We eventually got the keys, and Scott made me sit in the back seat when we went to pick up Alison, we didn't really talk in the car and I got away from them quick as I could once we arrived at Jacksons.

I looked around for Lauren and Lydia, but more importantly, Jackson. I wandered around, I looked over across the pool near the fire pit to see the guy from the woods the other day, Derek Hale, staring at Scott, I stared back at him, what was he doing here the psycho?

He noticed I was staring at him and he broke his gaze at Scott to look at me. He made me feel uncomfortable, he looked at me like I was missing out on the joke, he glanced somewhere behind me, then vanished, I turned to look where he had been looking with such amusement.

"Hey! There you are! What are you…oh." Lauren said, coming over to me, as I watched Lydia and Jackson make out hungrily against the wall. "I guess that got back together then." I whispered.

Lauren put her hand on my arm "Come on, forget him, they deserve each other." She pulled me to dance, but she broke away as she saw Isaac loitering on the edge of the crowds.

Wow, she was talking to him, and laughing and flipping her curls. He was laughing too. It made me glad that they were finally getting it together. I wandered through the house, socializing with a few girls I knew, grabbing a drink, then another, then another, till I was warm and giddy.

I then went out of the front door, stumbling a little down the steps. It was quieter and no one was here apart from the creep Derek Hale, who was watching me with that same amused look.

"Hey, asshole, I don't know what your problem is, but seriously. This is a _school_ party, you don't know anyone here!" I shouted at him

"I know you, and Scott, and I'm getting to know Jackson."

"You stay away from Jackson! And Scott!" I yelled, throwing my red plastic cup away

"It's funny how you still like him even after this. You nearly had a shot; you should've made your move the other night, watching the movie."

"You _freak_" My voice had reached squeaking level by now "You were watching me? You're a freak and you killed that girl in the woods, and you did something to Scott that's made him sick! I know it was you, you _freak!"_ his expression had darkened and I turned and walked up the steps "I hope you're satisfied with yourself." I sniffed and went back inside with new drive to party, a shape pushed passed me "Hey! Watch yourself!" I yelled to the guy, before I realised it was Scott running for the door, "Hey! You're supposed to give me and Alison a ride!" But he's already gone

"Why'd Scott leave?" I said as I found Alison outside

"I don't know." She said "But how're we going to get home?"

"Well I think Jackson's a little preoccupied to give us a ride." I said, looking over to Jackson and Lydia still making out, just to twist the knife a little further. I was so stupid for thinking I had a chance that he'd broken up with Lydia for me.

"Jessie." A voice that is maybe too familiar says, I turn around to find Derek Hale smiling a sickly sweet smile. "And you must be Alison." She smiled at him

"I'm Scott and Jessie's friend Derek, he sent me too give you both a ride, and that he's sorry for leaving."

"I should've had that fourth drink." I murmured.

"I think you've had enough, lightweight." Derek said, how did he know I was a lightweight?

I resisted the urge to growl at him "Well, should we go then?" Alison said, Derek led us out to a surprisingly nice black camaro. Alison gets in the back, so I got in the front, I don't want to talk to Alison any more than I want to talk to Derek, or anyone at this point. I took my blazer off before I got in the car, and as Derek drove, I checked my phone, there was a text from Lauren, saying her and Isaac were totally made for each other, and about five from Stiles.

One was a picture of a bunch of Advil's, along with loads of papers, zooming in they were all web printouts about werewolves.

The next said that Scott was a werewolf

The next said his bloodlust would be higher because it was the full moon; I looked out of the window to see the white moon, full and bright, and gulped.

The next said that Derek was probably a werewolf, and that he'd probably bitten Scott.

"Bye Alison!" I called, as we dropped her off. I allowed Derek to pull away from the house and start driving. "Are you a werewolf?" I asked in a less confident voice than I would've liked

"Yes."

"Is Scott a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Crap. Is this for real?"

"Yes."

"Is yes the only word you know?" I snapped "And don't say yes."

"No. Keep an eye on Scott; werewolves go crazy on full moons."

"Oh wow great. Something else going crazy." I groaned.

We pulled up outside the house, the bathroom light was on. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before, but I still think you're a murderer and a psycho. And being a werewolf doesn't help your case."

He shrugged, like it was no big deal. "I didn't kill the girl." His expression was dark

"I…Believe you." I said, I don't know why, but I just, believed him. He said he didn't kill her. So he didn't

"Good. And I'm sorry about that guy."

"What? Jackson, no big deal. I already lost him before I knew I had him. I lose everything." I said

"Yeah, we seem to have the same annoying habit." He said

"That's right, Stiles said about your family. I'm sorry." I said

"Me too, are your parents dead?" He asked

"Yeah, and my brother. Four months and seventeen days." I said, his grip tightened on the steering wheel

"You know how the full moon makes werewolves do crazy stuff?" Derek said in a tight voice

"Yeah?"

"You better get out of the car before I do something crazy"

"Like what?"

"Like this" and then quick as, well, a werewolf, he kissed me. And it was nothing like I thought kissing Jackson would be like, it was good, don't get me wrong, but it was rough and kind of scratchy, and then it was over. He had green eyes, pale green eyes. He stared at me like I was some sort of alien. He was really beautiful.

I can't believe I just said that. Ok, he was hot. But he wasn't Jackson. "I have to go. Thanks for the ride."

I only stopped to think when I was in my room, and only then did I realise I'd left my blazer in the car. Damn. That meant I would at some point have to talk to him again, and I really couldn't see myself wanting to stop at talking anymore.


	2. Second Chance at First Line Part 1

There had to be quite a lot of filler in this to make it flow right, so I'm sorry it's not a full episode.

should Derek turn Jessie in the future?

Should Jessie pick Jackson or Derek?

I am aware Jessie is coming across as a desperate piece of poo at the moment, but she's in a strange place and she's confused, and she _really really_ likes Jackson.

Everything belongs to Jeff Davis etc apart from Lauren and Jessie

...

After I changed out of my clothes and into my pyjamas, I went and knocked on Scott's door, which Stiles answered "Hey, is wolfman ok?" I asked

"Scott just went out looking for you and Alison; we thought Derek had killed you both!" He said, eyes wide. "No, he gave us a ride; he dropped me off like 10 minutes ago."

"Well this is bad because now Scott's out there looking for you both and he is _very_ pissed, we thought you were Derek chow!"

"Huh, nope. Still whole." I said "We should go look for Scott" and then let out a big yawn

"Best wait till they've fought it out and the sun's up, ok if I stay over?"

"Yeah, wake me up early and we'll go drive round the woods and look."

"Ok, night."

I went back to my room and pretty much fell asleep instantly, and had a very nice dream that Derek and Jackson were fighting over me. When Stiles shook me awake, I went back on the promise I made last Sunday, and went driving round looking for Scott in my pyjamas. We found him shirtless and dirty.

….

"And you know, the worst thing is…"

"If you say Alison, I'm going to punch you in the head." Stiles snarked

"She's going to hate me." Scott whined

"Well you did leave her at a party with both me and Derek Hale." I said, Scott groaned and turned his head away to look out the window

…

Saturday and Sunday were spent in my room only appearing for meals and making excuses as to why I couldn't meet up with Jackson, Lydia or any of the others. I really was not coping well. I thought things would be normal in Beacon falls, not completely crazy. Scott didn't go out much either, he told me about the hunters, the one that had shot him with an arrow. And how Derek saved him, but I told him that was probably because Derek was crazy and wanted to kill Scott himself.

In Colorado, crazy was going to a party like Jackson's on Friday and getting a little drunk.

In Beacon Falls, crazy was apparently going to a party like Jackson's and then kissing a werewolf and losing your cousin to the full moon. I was _so_ not prepared for this.

But now it was Monday, and everyone was pretty much focused on the first Lacrosse game of the season on Saturday, in which both Scott and Jackson were playing first line. I dressed for school mourning the loss of my pastel pink blazer in Derek's camaro.

Why did I just think of that. Of him. He is a werewolf and he's crazy. Focus on clothes for school.

I started at the top, and tied up my hair, which was still curly from the shower and my laziness at not straightening or blow drying it, in a red patterned scarf, bits tumbled out all over the place but I didn't care, and I tried my best to ignore the way my hands were shaking, partly because I was living with a werewolf, partly because werewolves existed, partly because a werewolf had kissed me, partly because Jackson broke my heart and partly because someone shot my cousin with a crossbow when he went looking for me because he thought I was being killed by a maniac.

All together I think I was about to break. I pulled on black leggings, white vest top and a red and navy blue plaid shirt tied over the top, with red vans. I grabbed my black school bag and walked down the hall and down stairs, cringing away from Scott.

Turning on my phone over my customary bowl of fruit loops, there was a text seeing if I wanted a ride from Jackson. I texted back a 'no thanks' with shaking fingers.

"Jessie, please don't be scared of me." I looked up at Scott like a deer in the headlights

"I'm trying…but why is everything going wrong Scott?" I asked, holding back tears, emotionally fragile was not a strong enough word.

"I don't know, but it's going to be fine. I promise."

"Please tell Derek to stay away from me." I whispered. If I saw that face again I might slap it, and then he'd probably kill me.

"Why? What did he do at the party on Saturday?" Scott asked, suddenly angry.

"What did who do at the party on Saturday?" Aunt Melissa asked, walking into the kitchen

"Oh, nobody, just Jackson and Lydia got back together." I said, looking down into the brightly coloured hoops.

"Oh sweetie, you know if it's meant to be it will be." I smiled at Melissa for failing to make me feel any better at all. My phone let out a bleep, I thought it would've been a reply from Jackson, but it was a row of question marks from Scott.

_He kissed me ok. He said it was the full moon, that it made wolves crazy._

_Not that crazy. A murderous kind of crazy, not a rape kind of crazy_

_It wasn't rape Scott, it was just a kiss._

I got no reply from him either, I guessed I was diseased or something, since no one wanted to text me.

I managed to get a lift from Stiles, Scott insisted on riding his bike. "So, you and Derek, huh?" Stiles said as soon as I got in the car. "No, _not_ me and Derek." I said

"So why'd you kiss him?"

"I didn't kiss him, _he_ kissed _me."_ I said, wanting to punch Stiles in the teeth

"So you were upset about Jackson and Lydia, you got a ride from a hot werewolf and thought, why not?" Stiles reasoned "It makes sense."

"It does not make sense because it didn't happen. Nothing happened. I went to a party, had a great time and got a ride from a friend, and then I went home to bed." I said, staring straight ahead at the school gates.

"Whatever you say Jess."

Just my luck, Stiles pulled up a few spaces away from a gunmetal grey Porsche had pulled up a few seconds later. I went a little weak at the knees when Jackson got out. I bit my lip. Then burst out of the car and walked passed him on the steps on the way into school.

I smiled at anyone who smiled at me, replied to anything asked, but other than that, I was in a trance. "Jessie, what is with you today? You're acting like a zombie." Lauren asked

"I feel like a zombie." I said, opening my locker at the end of the day, to find a pristine pastel pink blazer hanging in it. I took it out. "Hey, isn't this the one you wore to the party on Friday?" Lauren asked

"Uh huh." I said flatly holding the jacket.

"Hey, there's something pinned to the sleeve." Lauren pulled something off and handed it to me. It was a cell number written in scratchy handwriting.

"holy crap." I whispered

"Who's is it? Is it Jackson's? Don't you already have his number."

"My number what?" Jackson asked, passing on the way to lacrosse practice.

"Someone left their number on Jessie's jacket at the party, isn't that cute?"

"No, it's creepy. Who was it?" Jackson snapped, grabbing for the number

"It was nobody ok? Why do you care anyway?!" I shouted, slamming my locker and running out of school as the bell went.

Jackson ran after me. "Are you coming to practice?" he asked

"No." I replied, digging my nails into my palm to stop myself from crying

"Come, I'll give you a ride, I need to talk to you."

"You always need to frickin' talk to me, but when are you ever going to say anything?" I whispered, following him to the field. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching him, so I skulked around behind the stand.

I was speaking through the benches when I saw Scott get thrown down by Jackson, and the coach gave Scott an earful about his grandmother's dead corpse. I turned back around, almost smacking Derek in the chest with my face. I opened my mouth to scream but his hand clamped over it before I could work up the lung power. "Do _not_ scream." He told me, I nodded and he took his hand away.

"Are you insane?" I asked him, throwing my hands in the air "Are you stalking Scott, is that it?"

"I'm _protecting _Scott." Derek said calmly, not meeting my eyes.

"Really? From who? Because he went into those woods looking for you, and he got shot with a crossbow!" Like was this guy stupid? Could he not leave Scott, and me, alone?

"I'm protecting Scott from the hunters and himself. If he hurts somebody, or somebody sees him shift, how do you think they're going to react?" I backed off; he had a very good point.

"Fine, you do what you gotta do to help Scott, but you leave Allison out of it." I said, I wasn't as fond of her as I let on, but Scott really liked her, and at least _someone_ in my tony, broken family should get a shot.

"And what about you, do you want to be left out of it?" Derek raised his eyebrows, as if he already knew the answer. I had a fiery response ready for him, but I choked on the words before I could spit them at him. "I thought so." He said, "Now come on, I have a bad feeling about this." He said, and walked out onto the open field, he watched carefully in silence. I did the same, about an arms distance between us.

"McCall's going to do it again; McCall's going to do it again." Coach Finstock mocked Scott's failed attempt at the net. "Oh my God." I whispered, as Scott ran at impossible speed straight at Jackson. Jackson hit the ground with a thud that turned my stomach. "Jackson!" I yelled running over. I crowded round with the rest of the team. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked coach Finstock frantically.

"We'd better call an ambulance, to be safe. I need him for Saturday." It was good to see the coach was as frantic as me; I went back to Jackson, who was clutching his shoulder and moaning in agony.

When the ambulance arrived and Jackson was picked up on to the gurney, I went with him. I waited for what seemed like hours for them to x-ray Jackson, and when the nurse finally showed me to a small, clean hospital room, Jackson was sat up on the bed still in his Lacrosse kit. "I brought you your bag." I said, gesturing to the black holdall. "How bad is it? Does it hurt?" I asked, dropping his bag on the chair.

"You know Jess, you're the first person to not ask me whether I can still play on Saturday." Jackson said, his shoulder was. "_Can_ you still play on Saturday?" I asked, only half joking.

"They don't know, Scott separated my shoulder." He grimaced. "What's he on anyway? No way he's got this good without a little boost." Jackson looked at me, as though he thought I'd know what drugs Scott was on. "I don't know, but there's something fishy going on." I narrowly evaded the subject. "Could you grab me my shirt?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah sure." I said, I unzipped the bag and grabbed the grey t shirt he usually wore after practise, when i turned around, he was topless, showing off abs that could bring an honest girl to her knees, which I was having a hard time not doing.I passed him the shirt and tried to keep my eyes fixed on a point way above his head. His shoulder was strapped up awkwardly. "You need some help?" I asked

"No, I'm fine." He snapped, I guess the nice Jackson quota was full for the day. He really was struggling. "Are you sure?" I asked

"I'm _fine_."

"Jackson, you're hurt, let me help you." I said, taking the shirt and gently tugging it over his head and over his arm. He didn't thank me, but I didn't expect him too. I looked into his eyes for a second too long. "You wanted to talk to me before. Do you still want too?" I asked

"Kinda. But I want to do something else as well." He said. And he kissed me, I didn't know what to do at first, it wasn't like I was exactly experienced at this kissing thing, and it seemed to be happening way more often, two kisses in two days off two different hot guys, this was a turn up. And I was kissing Jackson Whittemore, the love of my life. And it was awesome. And then it stopped. I bit my lip. "Lydia's my best friend." I said, "Don't do this to her. To me." I pleaded with him; it seemed so much easier just liking him from a distance. "I just don't…want her." He said

"You too, you need each other. You feed off each other, like you give each other the drive to be popular and smart and better than everyone. And I can't do that. So i think you need to call Lydia and tell her…"

"Would you just shut up about Lydia, the way you talk anyone would think she was your girlfriend, not mine. I just can't stop thinking about you."

"Jackson Whittemore can't stop thinking about me, huh?" I smiled. He laughed silently.

"Nobody would have to know." He said quietly

"Know what?!"

"About you and me, I could still date Lydia, and we could just…"

"Jackson, that's so wrong. I mean, people will find out, and I just don't think I could…" and then I couldn't even finish my argument against this crazy idea because he was kissing me again, and I forgot what I was going to say and I had fireworks and butterflies and all those things you're supposed to get, and then the door opened. Aunt Melissa stood there and coughed for our attention. I shot up. "Aunt Melissa, erm, hi." I grinned, fingers crossed behind my back.

"Jessie, I was just heading home, my shift's up, I was wondering whether you needed a ride."

"Oh, um, yeah sure, I'll just get my bag and meet you by the car."

"Oh, ok then." Melissa said awkwardly, and left.

"I'd better go." I turned to Jackson who was still sat on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair

"Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head

"Yeah, tomorrow. Will your parents be here soon? I don't want to leave you alone…"

"Oh, there here, my mom just texted." He said, and gestured to his phone which was lying on the table. "Oh, well, bye then." I grabbed my bag and got out of that room as fast as I could.

I got into the car and Melissa started to pull out of the parking lot. "Soooo." She said "I thought Jackson was with Lydia still, or did they break up between yesterday and three hours ago?"

"They're kinda still together." I said, not looking directly at her.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jessie, this could backfire majorly." She warned

"I know, I just…Ok, so I don't know what I'm doing." I admitted. She didn't say anything else, so I just turned up wolf gang on the radio.

…

When I got home, Scott wasn't back. And me and Scott were close, so I definitely had to talk to him about what went on today. So I paced his room, he came in and flopped down on the bed, not noticing me. "Scott, what the _hell_ happened at practice today?" I asked

"I shifted and nearly killed Stiles." He mumbled into the duvet

"And Jackson! I went to the hospital with him, you _separated_ his _shoulder._ I didn't even know shoulders could do that!" I shouted

"They can't." he mumbled back

"Exactly. And you know what's really freaky? That wasn't even the worst part of my day."

"Mine either" He said glumly. I flopped face down on the bed next to him.

"Why did we ever listen to Stiles and go looking for that body?" I asked, it seemed to be the epicentre of my problems so far. "I don't know." Scott said.

"What was the worst part of your day?" I asked

"Finding out that Alison's dad shot me with a crossbow. Then nearly killing my best friend and the captain of the lacrosse team. What about yours?"

"Alison's dad?! Man, I gotta get me a crossbow. Oh well mine was running into Derek at your practise, and then kissing Jackson at the hospital._ Twice."_ I said

"I would not trust you with a crossbow, besides you have terrible aim. I saw Derek too. And You've been drooling over Jackson ever since I can remember, why is it a bad thing he kissed you?"

"Because he's dating Lydia but he wants me as well. And I really am having a hard time saying no."

"What about Derek?"

"What about Derek? He's a _werewolf."_

"I'm a werewolf." Scott defended

"Yeah but he turned you into one, does that not look like fifty shades of crazy to you? Why are you actively encouraging me to see werewolves as possible relationship material anyway" Scott shrugged "You just seem kinda lonely, and~" I cut him off

"My family is _dead_, Scott, should I not be lonely? And your response to my loneliness is to ship me with a psycho werewolf? I thought you hated him anyway?"

"I do. Well, maybe less that I did before he saved me from hunters."

"Huh. So, anything else knew in the crazy life of werewolf Scott McCall?" I asked

"Well, Stiles has forbidden me to play on Saturday…"

"You're first line. You play or you die." I said

"That's what I said." Scott replied

"Hey, guys. There's chicken in the fridge, I just got called in again, but it means I get Saturday off to watch you in your first game!" Melissa said excitedly from the door.

"Oh, no Mom you can't!" Scott protested

"Come on! I can and I will, one shift isn't going to break us…completely." She said, looking around anxiously, the window was open and a light breeze gently wafted through it. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" Melissa asked, Scott sat up straight, anxiously "You look like you haven't slept in days." She said "You too, Jess."

"It's just stress." I said, for me it was, I was falling behind in school already, barely two weeks in, I mean, only I could make that possible. "Yeah, homework and stuff…" Scott added, I was too tired to sit up, so instead I stayed face down on the bed. "It's just stress, it's not like you're on drugs or anything." She said.

"Right now?" Scott asked

"Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you _ever_ taken drugs?" she asked us both, I rolled my head around to face her. "Have you?" I asked

She widened her eyes and looked around, speechless. "Get some sleep, both of you." She said, leaving the room and shutting the door.

…Derek…

I was crouched on the roof outside both Scott and Jessie's rooms, listening to their conversation. I had to stifle sour laughter, Jessie's sense of humour and thoughts on me were quite hilarious, the Jackson thing bothered me though, who was he too ask her to be his cheap booty call? Her parents were dead and she was lonely, and he was taking advantage of that, I ought to teach him a lesson. The Stiles kid telling Scott not to play on Saturday seemed to be on the same page as me, the hunters were closing in, and if Scott shifted, like all young werewolves did, then it was the whole town after us, and I wasn't ready for that, I couldn't protect anyone if that happened.

It's funny, when I think about protecting people, my immediate thought was Jessie, would she need protection, would they hunt her because of association, her and Scott were like brother and sister, and then me kissing her in the car the other night, which was a stupid move. Would she even want my protection? It had been a while since I'd ever even considered a girl to mean something to me, and I'd only seen her three times at the most, not counting the times when she hadn't seen me.

….Jessie….

Scott got up off the bed where we'd been lying in silence for five minutes and turned on his laptop. "I'm gonna call Stiles." He said

"Great." I said, half asleep. I drifted in and out of sleep, too hear Scott tapping his laptop in frustration "Stupid internet connection…"

Then I sat up, wide awake, because a dark shape had slammed Scott up against his bedroom wall and was furiously whispering things in a threatening tone that I couldn't really hear very well.

"Derek?" I whispered, he let Scott go and was about to drop out of the window when he jerked his head in the direction of my room, then he was gone. Scott breathed heavily. "I have to go." I said, and walked out of the door and back to my room. I opened the door carefully, to find Derek hanging through my window.

"Are you crazy?!" I whisper yelled

"Don't think so, but according to you I am."

"Wait, were you _spying_ on me and Scott?" I asked, stepping closer

"Maybe." He smirked and my knees quivered a little. "I wanted to talk to you." He said

"Before or after you threatened to kill my cousin?"

"after."

"Huh, you really know how to show a girl a good time, now get in properly."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to fall off the roof!" i said, like, wasn't it obvious

"I won't fall."

"that's what I said when I was twelve, too." I said, rolling my eyes, he stepped into my room, immediately dwarfing everything and making everything look pathetic and girly. "what happened?" he asked

"I broke my arm." I retold.

"I didn't know about your family, I'm sorry." He said

"Whoa there cowboy, when did this become a caring and sharing session?" I asked

"I was just saying, I lost my family too."

I raised one eyebrow "Great."

"How'd they die?" he asked.

"Car accident. It was my fault, no matter what the stupid shrink said." I flopped down on the bed

"How was it your fault?"

"I made them go. I snitched, and they never came back." I said, Derek leaned against a pale blue wall. "Snitched on what, exactly?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, he shrugged, "A little expression wouldn't hurt, I don't speak shrug"

"I'm interested." He said simply

"In what, death?"

"No, in you."

"Don't be, I'm really bitchy and self obsessed." I shrugged on the bed

"I don't think you are."

"I've only ever spoke to you twice."

"Three times actually, not counting now." He said, sitting down on the end of my bed

"So, you really want to know all about me?"

"Yeah."

"That's funny; you don't seem like the type." I said "But anyway. So, my brother was a year older than me, and he was into all kinds of weird junk, my parents were pretty strict, but he always managed to go out and smoke pot and stuff, sometimes he brought a little back for me, just mellow stuff,right?" I asked, making sure Derek was still with me

"Uh huh." He said

"So this one time, he was really pissed, I don't know why, I asked him to bring me some back, he got all snarky, said he was sick of being my little bitch, that I should go score my own. So we fell out. The next night, I was gonna sneak out and go to some party, but I got caught because Drew told them I was sneaking out, me and Drew were still so pissed at each other, and this was a party I'd been looking forward to for months. They yelled at me, I told them I hated them blah blah, then they asked why couldn't I be more like Drew, so perfect, he was upstairs studying right now like an angel, I told them he wasn't, he was out doing drugs with his crack head friends, they went into his room, found some weed, then I told them where he was, thinking I'd get him back big style and we'd be even, but they never came back." I said, my hands balled up the duvet, I swore I wouldn't cry over this again

"If I hadn't been such a bitch, they'd still be alive."

"You shouldn't think like that." Derek said

"Why not? It's true." I said, he lay back on the bed.

"Anyway, what's a big bad werewolf like you doing here with a puny human like me, shouldn't you be out howling or whatever it is you do?" I asked

"You make it sound like I'm the Hulk or something." He laughed; I sat up, and rose an eyebrow.

"Dude, you _are_ the incredible hulk. Your muscles have muscles. And then they have little baby ones." I said, surveying him, I poked a visible piece of six pack " . ." I said with each poke.

"And you call me crazy." He said

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you aren't completely useless or that annoying."

"That's cool. I have a question."

"Go on."

"That body, in the woods. Did you kill her?" Derek tensed

"I should go, this was a mistake." He said woodenly, before I could blink he was gone. He was guilty. He was a killer, I kissed a killer and for one second I actually liked him.

…

The next morning, I woke up early after a night of restless sleep, full of dreams about Derek, Jackson, dead bodies and howling wolves.

I had a text from Jackson on my phone, saying he couldn't sleep because of his shoulder. I texted him back saying I had bad dreams.

He asked whether we should go out for a drive before school, I said sure, why not?

I dressed in black thick tights, my red low top converse, and a huge slouchy off the shoulder grey knitted jumper, that was warm and soft and came down to mid thigh. I added a maroon beanie, some lip gloss and my school bag; I made two cups of coffee in silver travel mugs, and made two strawberry poptarts. I heard Jackson's car from outside, left a quick note and headed out into the crisp early morning air. "I come bearing breakfast!" I said brightly as I got into the car, handing over the goods. "You're awesome; can I have some vicodin with that? My shoulder is killing me." Jackson said

"Oh, I'm sorry; maybe the doctor can give you a shot or something to stop the pain?" I said

"Now you see, Lydia said the same thing last night, only she said it was so I could play on Saturday."

"Stop making her out to be a bad person! She just wants what she wants." I shrugged and broke a piece off my poptart.

We drove for a little while more, and then Jackson said we should go for a walk. He parked at the preserve, in almost the exact same spot that Stiles had parked in when we went looking for the body when Scott was bitten.

Jackson took my hand as we started walking. "So, do you think you could play Saturday?" I asked

"I think so, if I can get some decent painkillers. My Mom's ringing the doctor today to see if there's anything they can give me." He said

"I'm so sorry Scott ran into you, he gets really into it and he can't stop." I said

"You don't have to apologise for your weirdo cousin." He said "You wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?" he asked

"Sure." I said, remembering the last time we did that, then he kissed me and I remembered the last time we did that. And then we made out against a tree, and that was the first time we did _that._ I looked down at the fallen leaves. "Don't be guilty; you're not doing anything wrong."

"If this isn't wrong, what is it?"

"You know Lydia doesn't care about me, she just cares that I'm the captain of the lacrosse team, you're the only one who cares about Jackson, not Captain Jackson."

"I only see one Jackson, whether you're captain or not. I just, I don't know." I stammered I was way out in the deep here; I had no clue what I was doing.

We walked along some more. "I heard you found out you were adopted." I said, remembering the way I talked with Derek last night. "Yeah."

"That must be hard; did you find anything on your real parents?"

"They're dead."

"Huh, so we're both orphans, only, you're not." I said

"No, I am an orphan, these aren't my real parents."

"Jackson, they're better parents than a lot of kids could hope for, look at what you have, and then look at Isaac, you live down the street, you know what his dad does to him."

"Yeah, but now he's happy with Lauren, and I'm still unhappy with Lydia."

"And I'm unhappy on my own, Jackson, you have so much; don't throw it all away on a technicality of who gave birth to you."

"Wait, I'm confused, are we talking about my parents, or Lydia."

"Both." I said. "We should go, we'll be late." I said, starting to head back.

"Wait; let me prove how much I want to be with you if I could." He pulled a penknife out of his pocket, and on a small, young tree, he carved 'J.W 4 J.M' I laughed, it was so old fashioned. He kissed me one last time before walking back to his car.

…Derek…

I watched them walk along; Jessie looked so pretty and happy, with that complete tool. He carved their initials into a tree too make her laugh and not be sad, it was a lie. If he really loved her that much, he's break up with the other girl, Lydia, and be with Jessie, no matter what it cost him. As soon as I could no longer hear them, I went to the tree and pulled it down. It was only a sapling, so it was easy for me, I carried it, roots and all over to the back of my burnt down house, and then I buried my sister.


	3. Second Chance at First Line Part 2

~_I don't know why I'm only putting one L in Allison? I've already written it so please excuse my lazy editing~_

I waited outside Coach Finstock's office for Scott, and he walked out looking dazed. "What did he say?" I asked, Scott was telling coach he couldn't play, leaving out the part where a werewolf would kill him if he did. "He said I have to play or I'm on the bench for the rest of the season."

"Ouch." I said, Scott's phone beeped, I read the text from Aunt Melissa over his shoulder, it said how excited she was that she was coming to see him play, "Double ouch." I said, we walked along, Alison came down the stairs, Scott garbled about how it was his Mom, who was nothing, as in, it was nothing. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow night." She said, "Oh uhh, erm…" Scott stammered.

"And we're all going out afterwards, right?" I asked her, smiling, she wasn't that bad, really.

"Yeah, Scott, me, you, Jackson and Lydia. You can bring Stiles too if you want." She said, I rolled my eyes. I was going to be a third wheel, with Stiles, great.

"I gotta head to French class now, bye!" she said and walked off.

"Come on, we have algebra." I said, we stopped off by my locker to get my notebook, I rooted in my bag and found a crumpled piece of paper, I unfolded it to find the number that was pinned too my jacket. "Who's number is that?" Scott asked

"It was pinned to my jacket, someone put it back in my locker a few days ago." I said

"Who put it there?" he asked, looking worried

"I thought Lydia or Lauren did it, but I could've sworn I left it in Derek's car." I shrugged. "Let's go anyway, we'll be late." I said

I daydreamed in algebra as Scott and Lydia solved problems on the board, I had no idea what any of this meant, so I just stared at the cell number. "Is that the number from your jacket?" Lauren whispered

"Yeah."

"Still don't know whose it is?" she asked

"Not a clue, are you and Isaac coming out after the game on Saturday?"

"I think so, do you know where we're going?" she asked

"No, I'll ask Lydia now, I'm going to be a third wheel major style though." I complained

"Nah, the whole lacrosse teams going, they'd die for a chance with you."

"I doubt that." I said, as Lydia made her way back to us.

"Lydia, where are we going on Friday?" Lauren asked

"Pizza and a movie, but I'm not sure." She said, "Oh, Jessie by the way, you're coming to the hospital after school with me and Jackson, he's getting a painkiller injection." She said

"Are you sure that's safe, can't they be dangerous?" I asked

"He needs to play on Saturday, we can't lose." I rolled my eyes and stared at the blank page in front of me.

_Mrs Jessie Hale._ I scrawled out, then underneath it

_Mrs Jessie Whittemore_

I moaned and headbutted the desk.

I didn't move till the bell went.

"Are you ok?" Lydia asked "You're acting really weird lately, like, weirder than usual."

"I think my brain is going to explode." I moaned into the notebook.

"Well can it explode after the weekend? We're fully booked." Lauren asked

I got to my feet and shoved everything in my bag without much care, pages got crumpled and pencils got snapped but I didn't care. "A word, Miss Montgomery. Miss Martin and Miss Yates can wait outside." My algebra teacher, Mr Fitzpatrick said, Lauren and Lydia left.

"Miss Montgomery, it seems that after two weeks you're falling behind considerably, in such a short amount of time it's quite worrying."

"I'm sorry, Mr Fitzpatrick, it's just taking a little time to get used to it." I made a pathetic excuse

"Well don't be afraid of asking for help, your friend Lydia Martin is a very gifted mathematician, I'm sure she could tutor you."

"I'll be sure to ask." I smiled and walked away, the smile turning into a scowl as I let the door slam shut behind me. "I'll tutor you if you like." Lydia said, she was stood outside with Lauren and Alison.

"I would _not_ like." I said, I saw Scott and Stiles peeking round a corner. "One second." I said

"What's going on?" I asked

"There's a curfew because of the body. We need to prove Derek's guilty." Stiles said

"We don't know he _is_ guilty though." I said, though the way Derek left as soon as I mentioned the body was fishy "Anyway, how are you going to prove he killed her?" I asked

"I don't know, find the other half of the body?" he said

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" I said, rolling my eyes, and left to go back to Lydia and the rest, she was currently introducing Alison to the rest of the lacrosse team, I was greeted with a lot of "hey Jessie's" I smiled and waved.

Lydia smirked at someone and then left, taking the boys with her, I stayed, talking to Alison about lacrosse. "So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked

"Yeah, she and Jessie are being so nice!" Alison smiled at me, I grinned back, Scott scowled at me, I shrugged back

"Why?"

"Because me and Lydia get how much being the new girl can _suck"_ I said sweetly, "Anyway, I have to go." I walked off, intending to catch up with Lauren

…..Alison…..

Scott was looking really weird about the fact that someone had brought my jacket back from the party. "Like Derek." He finished

"Yours and Jessie's friend?" I asked

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him on the way home?" He asked

"Not much, he and Jessie were having a pretty intense moment; they kept glaring at each other then looking away." I laughed

…Jessie…..

Me, Jackson and Lydia waited in the waiting room of the hospital for Jackson to get his injection, when the nurse called out his name, a split second of panic shot across his face, Lydia was either oblivious or didn't care "You want me to come in with you?" I asked, he nodded his head, the tiniest indication that he was scared and not going to be the Jackson everyone thought he was. I stood up and went in with him, the needle the doctor was going to use was huge, I felt my eyes widen, Jackson's did too, I held his un injured arm "It's going to be ok." I said quietly. It was over in a matter of minutes, the doctor told Jackson to keep moving his arm, and not to make a habit of getting the injections.

When we got back to the waiting room, Lydia stood up and came over to us.

"Did he do it?" she asked

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one shot won't kill me."

"You should probably get one right before the game aswell." Lydia said, completely oblivious to the fact it was a huge freakin needle that had to pierce his skin. He sighed at her.

"The big stars do it all the time. Are you going to be just a little high school amateur, or are you going to go _pro?"_ she snapped. I felt like I should say something, but I just stared at the ground. Then I saw Stiles reading a leaflet on the…Menstrual cycle?

"You guys go on without me, ok? I'm gonna get a ride with Melissa." I said

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" I asked, sitting down next to him

"Scott went over to Derek's after school; he said he smelled blood, so we came here to see whether the scents match from the body in the morgue."

"Great, so now my cousin's a bloodhound." I groan.

Scott appeared "The scent was the same." he said

"So he buried the other half of the body on his property?" I asked

"Uh huh." Scott said "Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

"I say we use it." Stiles said, heading out to his car. I rolled my eyes and followed, I'd kissed a murderer. And I'd _liked _it.

"How?" Scott asked

"Tell me one thing, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game on Saturday and he said you couldn't?!" I asked

"There were bite marks on the legs, Jessie, bite marks."

"Ok, then we're going to need a shovel." I said, and we went out into the slightly chilly dark night. I was clearly not sticky to my resolution to never go anywhere with Stiles and Scott again.

…

We waited in the shadows with the engine turned off until Derek's camaro had passed us, then we rolled up to his burnt down house. "How could anyone live here?" I asked

"I think a few rooms are still usable." Stiles said

"Yeah but I mean, living in the house your family died in? It's creepy." I said, climbing out of the car. Scott led us round the back of the house. "Something's different." He said

"Different how?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Scott replied

"Well, that's great." I said, waving the torch around. Scott lead us to the back of the house, to a patch of freshly turned earth. I held the torch over it while the boys started digging.

….

"This is taking way too long." Scott said

"Just keep going!" I said

"What if he comes back?!" Scott cried

"We get the hell out of here." Stiles said

"What if he catches us?" I said, sure he was nice to me last night, but the belief still held firm that the guy was fifty shades of crazy, and I would not like to be caught digging for corpses on his property at night. "I have a plan for that." Stiles assured me

"Which is?" I asked quizzically, shaking my arm, it was cramping from holding the torch up for so long. "We each run in a different direction, whichever one he catches first, too bad." Stiles shrugged

"I hate that plan." Scott said

"Yeah, it's a crappy plan." I agreed. They carried on digging, then I heard the soft thud of a shovel hitting something that wasn't dirt, I stepped closer to the shallow pit, or, erm…grave.

I took a deep breath and jumped down, we smoothed the dirt away and found ropes, I started untying the knots "Hurry up!" Scott said

"I'm trying, the guy tied the thing in like nine million knots!" I snapped back

Scott helped with the other and we untied it, Scott and Stiles pulled back the material and I let out a huge shriek and threw myself out of the pit and into the dirt above, the boys yelled and followed suit, there was half a dead dog in the wrappings. "WHAT IS THAT?!" I yelled, my heart was hammering, I'd scared myself so much I was nearly crying. I was such a wimp.

"It's a wolf!" Scott said, peeping over the edge.

"Yeah, I can _see _that. I mean, _what is it doing here? Stiles said there were no freaking wolves in California!" _I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my jumper

Everyone shrugged. "I thought you said you smelled human blood?" I asked

"I said something was different."

"I didn't think it would go as far as species! We have to cover this up. Help me!" I said, and began shovelling dirt back into the hole. "Wait! Look!" Stiles pointed to a pretty blue flower about three metres from the hole. "I think that's wolfsbane." He said

"What's wolfsbane?"

"You don't know what wolfsbane is? Have you never seen wolf man? Clawed reins?"

"No. I _have _ a life." I said

"The classic werewolf movies!"

"Nope." I said, popping the p. Scott agreed with me

"I never saw them either." He said

"You were so unprepared for this." Stiles said to Scott. He went over to the flower and pulled it up. Its roots were long but one went all the way into the ground and looked like thick rope. Stiles pulled on it and it slowly came up out of the ground, he followed it round and round as it went all around the hole. I watched him carefully crouched beside Scott.

"Guys." Scott said, looking into the hole. I looked in, scared of what I'd see. I should've been too, because there was now a very human, very dead body lying in the hole. The girl's cold, dead eyes were looking right at me. My heart was hammering so loud I'm surprised no one could hear it.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

….

They were about to arrest Derek, I was currently hiding on the opposite side of Stiles' jeep, I _so_did not want him to know I'd helped. Scott was leaning against the side of the jeep, watching.

"What's going on?" I whispered

"They're taking Derek to the car, putting him in the back, oh crap, Stiles is going over there!" Scott whispered frantically

"Why?!"

"He's getting in the front of the car, his dad's coming over, dragging him out, now they're talking. He's coming back."

"Guys, we have to go." Stiles said, I snook into the back seat of the jeep, I was so tired, I felt like I had to put matchsticks in my eyes to keep them open. We were driving and I was drivting off to sleep spread out in the back of the jeep, as Stiles suddenly pulled over as Scott shouted. "What's going on?" I asked, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Scott was gone. "Scott had some kind of reaction to the wolfsbane. He freaked and ran away."

"Oh, great." I said.

….

Stiles called someone and put it on speaker. "Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." A woman said on the phone, a cop I was guessing

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls!" he said

"Odd? How?"

"Like an odd person, or a…dog like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles asked as we drove around the woods looking for Scott.

"I'm hanging up on you now. Goodbye." The woman said, Stiles protested but the line went dead. He threw his phone at a large pile of papers on the front seat, all about werewolves.

"Stiles, let's go home, Scott will come back when he's ready." I said.

"Fine, but tell him to call me when he turns up."

"I will." I said, as Stiles drove me home. When I unlocked the front door, Melissa was waiting for me

"Where the hell have you and Scott been?" she cried

"We went looking for Scott's inhaler in the woods and we found the body!" I said "We had to stay and give statements and stuff, and Scott and Stiles have some pre game ritual or something." I plead. It was a good excuse. "I was worried sick! I have to run to work and get the rest of my shift over with, I'm back at four, just feed yourself and stay out of trouble, Ok?"

"Yeah, fine, go." I said, and waved her out of the house. I ran upstairs and rammed the charger into my phone and turned it on. As soon as I did, Jackson called. This was insane, all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep. "Come with my too the hospital to get another painkiller?" He asked as soon as I answered.

"I can't Jackson, sorry, I have to get some sleep, I was up all night with the cops."

"What, why?!"

"Didn't you hear? Me, Scott and Stiles found the other half of the body."

"Oh my God, what were you doing with McCall and the other freak?"

"He's my cousin, Jackson."

"Whatever, I gotta go."

"Bye" I started to say, but he'd already hung up. I rolled my eyes and threw myself on the bed and took a power nap. When I woke up, it was late afternoon. I stumbled bleary eyed too Scott's room, he wasn't there. I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail, so I called Lydia.

"Lydia, hey!" I said

"Oh, wow, who is this?"

"Oh come on, you know who it is. It's Jessie."

"Wow, I think I knew a girl called Jessie once, but she suddenly disappeared."

"Don't be like that, I'm totally stressed about school, I'm sorry."

"As long as you make an appearance at the game, then I'll forgive you. I need you to help me with signs. Can you come over?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Uh, yeah sure just let me grab a shower first. I'll be half an hour, tops." I said, then hanging up and taking the quickest shower of my life. I flung open my wardrobe door, and bit my lip at my dismal array of clothes. I picked black skinny jeans, a plain blue vest top, and black leather jacket with a big, pretty patterned scarf fitting round my neck cosily. I put on black suede wedge ankle boots with laces up the front, and tied my dark brown, straight hair up into a high ponytail.

I headed downstairs and out of the front door into the bright autumn day. I was going to have to walk to Lydia's, I _really_ needed a car.

The walk took twenty minutes, and when I rang the doorbell of Lydia's impressive house, she answered. "You were forty five minutes." She said in way of greeting

"Sorry, I don't have a car, remember?"

"Well maybe it would be a worthwhile investment." She said, leading my up to her room.

"I'm still waiting for my parent's will to come through, and then I'll see about a car." I said, I felt dirty and cheap using my dead parent's money to buy a car, I felt like I should probably use it for something worthwhile, but then, a car was worthwhile. "Cool."

….

We made various signs, all reading 'We luv u Jackson!' and 'Jackson is #1' that we'd hold up during the game. I thought it was kind of embarrassing yet cute, if he hadn't kissed me and told me he wanted to mess around with me behind her back. Did that make me a slut? I hoped not.

I had dinner at Lydia's before texting Melissa to say I'd meet her at school. Lydia drove to the school as it got dark, and we made our way to the bleachers. I went over to say hi to Melissa. "Have you eaten?" was the first question out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I had dinner with Lydia."

"Good, because I read in all those grief books that people stop eating and then they get anorexic and then they…"

"Die, yeah I know, not happening any time soon. I'm gonna go wish luck to the guys, I think Lydia's saving us a seat next to her and Alison." I explained, she looked past me.

"So that's Alison, huh?"

"Yeah, do me a favour, and don't talk to her. Her and Scott are in a delicate situation." I said

"What do you mean?" she asked, I completely forgot who I was talking too, and went off on one

"Oh, you know, he just left us at a party and freaked out, and we had to get a ride from Derek, the jerk headed idiot who thinks he can just…" I started ranting then cut off.

"Excuse me…Derek Hale? As in the one just arrested for _murder?!"_

"Ermm. Yeah kinda. But it's ok, calm down I'm still alive, look, why don't you go and sit with Sherriff Stilinski?" I pointed to him, and she nodded and walked away. I let out a sigh. I walked behind the bleachers, where I stood with Derek watching Scott play a few days ago. I thought of him being dragged out to that police car.

But he did kill the girl, she was buried on his property, he left when I brought it up. It had to be him, no matter how much I wish it wasn't. When I got to the boy's locker room, I took a deep breath. All my guy friends were in there, so I could totally go in. But still, boy's locker room, I knocked and put my head round the door. Boys I had hung out with all summer smiled and said hey, they were all mostly fully clothed. "Hey guys!" I waved and grinned "I just wanted to say good luck, and has any of you seen Scott?" A few pointed to Scott, who turned to look. "Oh, so you're not dead. That's cool." I said, nodding my head. I saw Jackson, I smiled at him intending to get back outside to everyone, but he walked past me out of the locker room. I turned to face him in the dim, deserted hallway.

"What's up?" I said

"I missed you, it feels like we haven't talked properly in weeks."

"It's only been a few days, jeez separation issues much?" I joked

"I missed you."

"Cool." I searched for another subject to break the awkward conversation.

"Come over later, after we've all been out, ok?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." I said, and then after an inward struggle, "Ok. I will"

I walked down the hallway but as soon as I heard the door shut I ran all the way back to the field and took a seat above Melissa and Sherriff Stilinski, next to Lauren on one side, and Lydia and Allison on the other. And a man who could only be Allison's dad.

That meant he was the one who shot Scott. I resisted the urge to slap this guy, he _shot_ my cousin with a _crossbow._ Scott was like a brother too me, and people don't shoot my brothers without my permission. Apart from Derek, if he wanted to shoot Scott then he could go ahead because I seriously do not have the general body mass to even come close to threatening that hulk.

The game kicked off too cheers and screams, beacon hills were a great team, maybe something to do with Jackson being their captain.

I followed the game anxiously, Scott found lots of space, but everyone passed to other people. Once my heart was in my mouth because Scott was about to get the ball when Jackson barged him out of the way, scooped up the ball and scored. I felt conflicted, Scott or Jackson? My cousin or the guy I'd been in love with since third grade? It was a tough choice. I decided I'd just cheer for anyone.

Lydia picked up the sign that I made, the one that said 'we luv u Jackson' on it and got both me and Allison to help hold it up, as Lauren cheered. Scott turned to look at us, and I knew why Lydia had Allison helping when the sign could've easily be lifted by just me and her, she was holding it over Scott, she told me she wanted him to play so we could win. I could so bitch slap her right now, why did everyone have it out for Scott?

….

At halftime we were down by two and no one had passed to Scott. I could tell he'd heard them discussing the plan to not pass too him, and he was royally pissed. He was nearly bent over double, and he was breathing heavily, judging by the white air coming from beneath his helmet. I bit my lip. Derek would know what to do; Stiles would maybe be able to help.

Then Scott jumped at least four feet into the air and caught the ball, he rolled and ran and scored the best goal ever. The crowd went wild; I shot up out of my seat and screamed, everyone did but Lydia. Slowly, she clapped.

When they started again, Coach screamed "Pass to McCall!" from the sidelines. The other team got the ball first, but at soon as one of the players saw Scott coming towards him, he threw the ball right to him. Scott ran down the field and threw the ball so hard that it ripped through the goalie's net.

The crowd went wild again. We were tied at five all, my heart was hammering like I was actually playing, I stepped on to the next row below of bleachers, me and Aunt Melissa both cheered for Scott while hugging, it was the final few seconds, Scott got the ball and ran straight to the goal. He stopped and looked around. I knew he'd shifted, Stiles looked up at me and pulled a face, I shrugged. The seconds ticked down on the score board, "Come on Scott, don't give in now!" I moaned quietly

"Don't do it Scott, don't do it now." I muttered.

He finally threw the ball into the goal, the crowd flooded the pitch and cheered. I ran too Stiles. "Stiles! We won!" I said

"I know! But Scott…he isn't looking good."

"Where is he?" I asked

"He ran off somewhere."

"He'll be ok, he just needs to snap out of it." I said, convincingly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, what's going on with your dad?" I ask, Stiles' dad hadn't left the bleachers, he was talking on his cell, sounding serious, making lots of 'mmhmms' and 'okay's and 'yeah's

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked, but the Sherriff ignored him. I turned and looked around. Mr Argent caught my eye. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. I didn't like the look of him. He obviously didn't think I was much competition or anything to worry about. He was going to hunt Scott. I could feel it. He was going to do something and I couldn't stop it because I wasn't a werewolf.

Stiles' dad got off the phone "What's going on, dad?" Stiles asked again

"They released Derek Hale; the medical examiner looked at the body and said the death was caused by an animal, not a human. And there are wolf hairs on the body." I felt my mouth drop open and eyes widen "That's not the worst. They managed to ID the body, it's Derek's sister, Laura Hale." I ran off in the direction of the woods bordering the fields. I felt eyes on my back, and prayed they weren't Allison's dads. I had to get to Derek's. Or somewhere. I didn't know.

It was his sister, his sister in that grave. He found her and he wanted to bury her with some respect, and we went and we dug her up and ruined it. The last member of his family.

I felt sick with guilt, even more than I usually did.

I didn't end up going very far. I leant against a tree, just out of the glare of the floodlights. One warm tear felt very hot against my cold cheek. It was the only one that fell. I watched my breath as I breathed in and out. Movement on the empty field caught my eye. I turned to see Jackson stood in the middle of the field, alone. He held a pair of lacrosse gloves in his hands like they were a cross between treasure and a murder weapon. Then his head snapped up to look at a figure across the field. Without my glasses, I couldn't see any detail, but I knew who it was. _Derek_.

I narrowed my eyes and squinted, it was definitely him. He turned to walk away from Jackson, his threateningly blue green stare obviously done its job. I took my chance and ran as fast as I could, past Jackson up to the retreating broad back. "Hey!" I said, he turned to look at me.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your sister. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I thought I should say it." I blurted

"You're right, it doesn't mean anything. Not from you anyway." He turned away

"What do you mean, not from me?" I asked

"You're just as bad as Scott; you can't just keep to yourself."

"I'm sorry." I apologised

"You said that already."

"I'm going to keep saying it until you accept it."

"What exactly are you sorry for? You didn't kill my sister." He carried on walking, I followed

"I'm sorry that you had to be so alone. And you got arrested, and I'm sorry I believed people when they said you were a murderer." I said, he turned around then.

"You really are sorry." It wasn't a question, I nodded. "I can tell, your heartbeat was completely even. You weren't lying."

"Of course I wasn't lying" in case you've forgotten, I'm pretty alone too. The only people I have left are Scott and his Mom." I shrugged.

He looked at me like he was considering. "You know, when I kissed you on the full moon, I thought it was a mistake."

"Cool." Which was my automatic response to anything I couldn't think of a smart answer too.

"I don't think it is anymore though."

"Coo-Hey!" I said, as he kissed me again. When we broke apart I raised an eyebrow "You smell like jail." I said. I grinned and walked away.


End file.
